


The Mighty Fall

by geetrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Failed Summer Romance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologize in advance, M/M, Mikey goes after Pete, Years Later, background Geetrick, reconnecting, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geetrick/pseuds/geetrick
Summary: Years later, Mikey tries to reconnect with Pete after their disastrous summer romance.





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Petekey one-shot based on the song "The Mighty Fall". Open to criticism.

"Hey, Mikeyway, I realize you told me not to call unless I was dying, I just needed to hear your voice. It's been so long since I've seen you and...I couldn't help myself. Fuck, I still love you. I know you don't love me anymore, I know you see right through me, but I'm still there, man. I still remember that summer and-"

The voicemail ended with a beep, but Mikey knew that Pete was still half crying, half babbling to his phone. He's drunk, Mikey told himself. He's only trying to call you because he's drunk.

Mikey's phone rang again, with Pete still on the other line. He ignored it, again.  
I don't need Pete back in my life, Mikey thought. But, at the same time, he did. No, Pete was too complicated. That summer back in high school, that was just Pete experimenting. He was just confused. That's what he said, or, at least, what his mom had told him to say. Although, Pete did seem rather certain now...

"Mikey, I'm...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm just a freak with an Oedipus complex. Not that I want to sleep with my mom, just, you know, a fear of her. I shouldn't have said what I did, because I did love you. I still love you. Not sure if you do, it's just...goddammit, I love hearing your voice-"

It's been four years. And, yet, Mikey still loved Pete. And Pete still loved Mikey. No, he's just drunk. He's just...

"It's just like I'm addicted to you. I've got so many screws loose in my head, but you just can't fall out. Everytime I close my eyes, I see you. Even after all these years, I still remember you. Fuck..."

A few tears fell down Mikey's face as the last voicemail ended. Pete didn't call again, he probably fell asleep, sobbing into his pillow, but Mikey found himself praying for another call, another voicemail. Anything to remind him of the boy who stole his heart and never bothered to give it back. 

Fuck this, Mikey thought, climbing out of his bed and throwing some clothes into a suitcase. It was June, he didn't have any classes to go to. Closure, that was all he needed.  So, at 12:22 am, Mikey resolved to do something he'd promised himself he'd never do.

He was going to see Pete again.

-

Mikey and Pete had been best friends throughout most of their teenage years, but it was when he was fifteen that Mikey realized he was in love with Pete. Pete, the boy with the strict parents who never let him do anything that wasn't written in the bible. The worst person to fall in love with.

It was that faithful day in the spring of 11th grade that brought them together. They were lying on Mikey's bed, staring up at the ceiling as if it was a sky full of stars. Sunshine streamed into the open window, setting the room in a soft, fairy-like, glow.

"What is love?" Pete asked, randomly. Mikey cocked his head, confused by the strange, random question.

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

Pete shrugged, "Like, what's it supposed to feel like?"

"I don't know. Like, I guess it's when you really trust someone and you don't care who wants to take them away from you." Like how I feel about you. "Why are you asking?"

Pete curled into a ball and faced Mikey, sighing and meekly saying, "I don't think I like Jeanae. At least, not like that."

Fighting the urge the say, "Congratulations, you're officially the last person to know," Mikey asked, "Really? Why not?"

"It's just, I don't know. It's not that I don't care, I just don't care. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Mikey said. "Why were you asking?"

"No reason," he said, sporting a blush Mikey chose to ignore for the sake of his state of mind.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Pete not taking his eyes of Mikey even once. Mikey could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Why did he have to be lying so close...?

"Can I kiss you?" Pete blurted out. "It's okay if you don't want to, I just need to get it out of my system. I realize that you're gay, and I'm not, but-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Mikey grabbed his collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. Everything about it was desperate, Pete's hands pulling at his hair, Mikey biting at the other boy's lips, how breathlessly the were rushing through it. It was better than how Mikey had imagined it in the space between sleep and consciousness or in the shower when no one could hear him thinking.

"I'm not gay," Pete declared again when Mikey pulled away for a brief moment.

"Sure." Mikey almost rolled his eyes, certain that Pete was making shit up. Pete yanked Mikey on top of him, thrusting his leg up between his thighs and grinding it against Mikey's dick through his jeans.

"Fuck." Mikey threw his head back and groaned. He heard Pete make a small squeaking sound beneath him. He grinned. This was something he could get used to...

-

"So, what are we?"

Mikey was playing with Pete's fingers, the smaller boy's head on his shoulder and his own arm around his body. The comforter was messily thrown on top of them. He pulled him closer to his chest and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Pete said as he shifted in his arms, "what happens now? Did you just fuck me because you needed to get off, or did you fuck me because you wanted me?"

Mikey remembered how they'd first met, as shy boys in middle school who happened to share every class. He still remembered all the awkward glances they'd give each other, and the study sessions that would turn into watching movies on Pete's bed. And how badly he'd wanted more of it...

"I wanted you," Mikey said softly. "I wanted all of it."

"So, are you my boyfriend now, or...?"

Mikey cupped his cheek, his eyes instinctively fluttering shut as he whispered, "Yes." He pulled him into another kiss, softer and sweeter than the ones before it. It had been desperation, then lust, and now love. That was what Pete had been wondering about: love. 

A voice in the back of Mikey's head told him it wasn't going to be easy, but he ignored it, choosing instead to focus on the boy in his arms and making sure he knew exactly how much he meant to him. The future didn't matter to him.

-

"I don't want to talk to you!" Mikey almost screamed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," Pete cried through the other line. "I'm sorry we got caught. I didn't mean for that to happen, I just-"

"That's your fucking problem!" Mikey yelled. "You lied to me! You told me you cared about me, but you had no problem throwing me out into the gutter! I don't care that we got caught! I just care that you blamed it all on me!"

"Mikey, please..."

"Oh my god, shut up! I'm done! Don't talk to me again unless you're dying!" Mikey hung and flung his phone at the wall, hearing a sharp crack as he did. He curled himself into a ball on his bed and sobbed into his knees. It was done. Pete was gone. Not a boyfriend, or even a friend. Just the boy who played with his heart and let it fall as soon as his mom walked onto the back porch and saw them kissing on the edge of the pool.

Lock him up. Swallow the key. Don't think about about him. Just lock him up...

-

"Do you know where Pete is now?" Mikey asked the man on the phone.

He sighed, "Yeah. He's been staying with our friend, Joe, since Ashlee dumped him. Nothing's been going right for him since he got himself disowned. Maybe seeing you will help?"

"Maybe," Mikey muttered, staring intently at the shadow-cloaked pavement of the westbound highway. "Thanks, Patrick."

"No problem," Patrick said. "Um, listen, before you hang up..." Mikey heard him take a deep breath before he asked, "How's Gee doing?"

Mikey thought back to the nervous breakdowns and back alley crying and puking in the toilet that had made up most of the past three years of Gerard's life, settling on only saying, "A little better."

Patrick was silent, as if he could hear all of Mikey's lies. After a minute, he simply said, quietly, "That's nice."

They stayed in silence for a while, before Mikey finally asked, "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah." Patrick's voice broke as he said, "I miss him a lot."

Mikey felt a few tears prick at his eyes. "He misses you too," he said. That was the entire truth. Gerard did miss Patrick, enough to have cried for days when Patrick broke up with him to go off to college. "Maybe seeing you would help him too."

He heard Patrick sniffle and say, "It would help me too."

Neither of them spoke after that. Patrick simply hung up after a few minutes, still on the verge of tears. Mikey tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He still had hours before Malibu, where Pete was staying with Joe. He didn't know if Pete even wanted to see him. But, there was no way to know. Mikey hadn't talked to him since he'd thrown his phone through the wall.

He just needed to fix things. He couldn't go on living like this. Even if he couldn't have Pete, he still needed to know he was okay.

-

Mikey stared at the apartment door in front of him. Number 34, just like Patrick had said. He briefly wondered where Patrick was now, if he was carrying on with his life as normal, or if he was on a similar trip back to Cherry Hill to find Gerard. He hoped it was the latter.

Slowly, he brought his fist to the door, knocking twice and dropping his hand back to his side. This was it, no turning back now.

A man, who Mikey assumed was Joe, opened the door. He cocked his head when he saw Mikey, asking, "Are you that Brendon guy that Pete says keeps getting his mail delivered here? Because we don't have any today-"

"I'm not Brendon," Mikey interrupted, hoping he didn't come across as awfully rude. "Is Pete here?"

Footsteps sounded behind Joe, and Mikey's heart jumped as he heard Pete's voice in person for the first time forever, asking, "Is that Meagan? Did her cat get out again?"

He looked around Joe, his eyes widening as he saw Pete, still the same, only a few years older than Mikey had left him, standing in the living room. It took Pete a few seconds to recognize Mikey, and he almost hit the floor when he saw him standing in the threshold.

They stood, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Pete was so close, yet he was worlds away. He distantly heard Joe asking Pete if they knew each other, and Pete nodding slowly and asking for some time alone. Joe walked off into the apartment, leaving the ex-lovers in the dust.

Neither moved, instead standing back and taking each other in. It had been years since they had known each other, and Mikey didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Pete came rushing forward, throwing himself into Mikey's arms so fast he almost fell to the floor. He didn't know who started crying first, but it didn't matter. Not when Pete was back next to him.

"I'm sorry," Pete kept sobbing. "I shouldn't have...I'm sorry..."

Mikey buried his face in Pete's hair, "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"I didn't want to hurt you, but I did. Mikey, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," he said again. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Mikey smiled to himself. Maybe there was hope for them after all. It wouldn't be easy, but they could rebuild. And maybe, just maybe, the fall would be worth it.


End file.
